


A Slight Miscalculation

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fail!sex, Ficlet, Humor, Modern AU, Professor!Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alya Lavellan discovers that there are certain things her much older lover does NOT want to hear in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Miscalculation

Solas froze mid-thrust. “ _Please_ don’t call me that.”

Alya looked up at him, concern dawning on her face as she noted his discomfort. “Why? Is it weird?”

“ _Yes_ , it’s weird. I’m very well aware that I _am_ your father’s age, and when we’re naked in bed isn’t the best time to go reminding me of it.”

“Oh! Oh, Solas,” she cooed, cupping his cheek. “I’m so sorry. But, you know, if it helps, you really aren’t. The Dalish marry quite young, so you’re actually a few years _older_ than my father, and I realized as those words were leaving my mouth that that’s probably the absolute worst thing I could have said right now,” she finished with a wince.

“And _there’s_ the final torch on my erection’s pyre,” Solas sighed, rolling off of her in defeat.

Alya snuggled next to him. “I’m sorry,” she said again, kissing his cheek. “…Would some cupcakes make you feel better?

Solas considered. “Possibly.”

“I’m on it,” Alya announced, hopping off the bed and wrapping a robe around herself. “Don’t open the bedside drawers,” she called over her shoulder as Solas began to search for his discarded reading glasses.

“Why?”

“It’s where I hide my stuffed animals when you come over.”

Solas withdrew his hand from the knob as though he’d been burnt.


End file.
